<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the jealous type by Torchicpox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095645">the jealous type</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchicpox/pseuds/Torchicpox'>Torchicpox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakuman (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Possessive Behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchicpox/pseuds/Torchicpox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shujin's married and cheating, Saiko's getting married and also cheating, and their wife and wife to be are also cheating. Maybe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azuki Miho/Mashiro Moritaka, Azuki Miho/Miyoshi Kaya, Mashiro Moritaka/Takagi Akito, Miyoshi Kaya/Takagi Akito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The way I see Bakuman happening</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're getting greedy. You can't have us both." Takagi is a tall shadow behind him, fingering his wrist and his fingers and smiling to his nape, inhaling softly that the hair on the nape of Mashiro's neck stands on edge.</p><p> </p><p>"And if I agreed, what of Azuki?" Their fingers lace together. Calloused on calloused. But his are ink-stained and he's not sure if it's ever going to wash away. If Takagi's even letting him wash it away like something unremarkable, <em>a minor annoyance.</em></p><p> </p><p>He'd take Mashiro's fingers between his own and knead it softly, pinch the ring finger of his left hand and remind him that this belongs to him, to them, even if Mashiro's going to get a silver band around it soon.</p><p> </p><p>"She doesn't have to know."</p><p> </p><p>Takagi chuckles, a dark amused sound which vibrates down his spine from where Takagi's lips are pressed. "A secret. You'd do this to the love of your life? Cheat her of the right she has?"</p><p> </p><p>"M-my love- Love changes?" It comes out high and reedy, as a question, and Mashiro winces a little at that.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" A curious lilt. "What about me, Saiko? Do you love me now?"</p><p> </p><p>"N-no-"</p><p> </p><p>"No?" Takagi's pulling away with a last punishing squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>"No! I want you!" He's squandering, he knows, for reasons even he's sure he won't find inside of him, even in the inmost seams of his cheating heart, but.</p><p> </p><p>But he needs this. Crave this. Like the last tethering line of sanity he has left and he doesn't understand why but Takagi's in everything. In every plan and every future there's Takagi in it, almost like he can't let go and maybe he really can't, but it's driving him on edge, he feels like screaming. Fuck this. Fuck his marriage. He just want to curl up somewhere and not think of Takagi, be relieved of the burden.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you even marrying Azuki, stupid Saiko..." Takagi cradles him close again, cards his fingers through his hair and he imagines this is how his mother would feel if she decided to comfort him over how confused he feels around Azuki. (Likebutnotlovenotwant).</p><p> </p><p>But knowing his mother she'd throw a gasket over all of this and deem him stressed and locked him from work and then how would he see Takagi and get his daily dose of comfort?</p><p> </p><p>And now Takagi's not letting him have both of them and it's so freaking unfair he wants to cry.  "I...I have to share you with Miyoshi."</p><p> </p><p>It's Miyoshi. It's still Miyoshi even when she's supposed to be Takagi too now. So so unfair. If he has to share is it not only fair that Takagi has to share as well?</p><p> </p><p>"You want me to divorce her?" Takagi's voice is calm. Too calm. And he thinks he's going to be sick with how callously Takagi treats his marriage.</p><p> </p><p>He's more horrified to hear himself mumble. "Yes. No. I dunno. Yesyesnoyes. Please." Please for what? Even he's not sure of that itself.</p><p> </p><p>"You're so silly, Saiko. What do you want?" Takagi presses, amused and cruel and so very warm around him. Like hellfire.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be cruel," he says at last and expects Takagi to deny him again, maybe pull away again for the pleasure of seeing him panic blindly.</p><p> </p><p>What he doesn't expect is for Takagi to sigh, pulling him closer and nuzzling his hair with a dramatic long suffering sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. I'll be a good boy and share you. I swear, I spoil you too much. So don't cry, okay?" Takagi proceeds to shush him and only then he realises the tear tracks on his cheeks. The occasional hiccups. "Y-you l-like it." Him being selfish and crying.</p><p> </p><p>Takagi smiles. "I do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's his marriage and he feels so sick, like bile is crawling up his throat and choking him from his insides, prolonging his suffering.</p><p>His mother keep fussing over his wrongly tied bow-tie (why this stupid looking tie?) and stupid hair which just won't be tamed, while Shujin just stood at the corner, looking calm and amused, in a dark tux with a normal tie and he's not supposed to outshine the groom but he does, what with his tall stature and self-assured poise. He sends a sign for Shujin to help him or else he'd hyperventilate even before the wedding vows, and they can't have it now, can they? (<em>he couldn't, not after all that begging he had to do to get Shujin's permission</em>)</p><p>For half a second he actually fears Shujin would do just that, let him panic and watch, as amused as ever, to fumble and go on with a wedding he doesn't want anymore but had always wanted that he doesn't know anymore what to do when it's finally given to him, all wrapped and pretty, Azuki with her beaming smile and simple pure white dress which accentuates her elegance. He doesn't know what went wrong for him to not want that anymore. If it's Azuki or if it's him. If he fell out of love because Azuki is not what he thought she is. Or if it's because she is, all that he had hoped for and more. </p><p>She always has been. It's him who changed, who grew to want different things (<em>teeth in exchange of the chaste pecks; cruelty instead of kindness</em>), and perhaps he is broken, smashed into thousands of pieces no longer to be recognised as the boy he once was.</p><p>Maybe he doesn't deserve her. Maybe he doesn't have to go through with this wedding. <em>Maybe-</em></p><p>"Auntie, I think you're making Saiko anxious." Shujin pipes up from his corner, all sweet smile and concern even as he presses the pads of his fingers to the small of Saiko's back –<em>a subtle sign of possession</em>. His mother titters, trying to smooth his unruly hair in one last valiant attempt before finally, she gave up with a fond motherly sigh.</p><p>"Oh my baby boy. Just yesterday you were telling me about making a living out of manga, and now here you are. About to marry the love of your life, from manga, nonetheless." There's a note of awe, as if she's reminiscing from a time long gone and honestly it makes him a tad bit uncomfortable, because he's not sure about the 'love of his life' bit and he's debating whether to voice out his concerns when Shujin just laughs it off airily, "All because I took care of him, Auntie!"</p><p>His mother gives Shujin another of her fond smiles and Shujin's nails dig into his back slightly when she says, "Of course. I trust you to take care of him, Akito-kun." She pinches him and adds, "And you, put some color in your cheeks. One would think you're walking to your death sentence from how pale you look."</p><p>Shujin salutes her off as he subtly ushers her out, in a pretense of 'prepping' Saiko-chan accompanied with a saucy wink. Saiko feels disgusted with how his stomach tied itself in knots over Shujin stepping close to him, all calm and carefully concealed calculation again.</p><p>"Auntie's right. You are rather pale. We'd have to rectify that, wouldn't we?" The mischievous twinkle in Shujin's eyes is the only warning he got before he's swept up for one of Shujin's favorite impromptu make-out sessions. (Not that it's not his favorite as well)</p><p>Then Shujin pulls away, looking smugly pleased with himself with the slightest flash of teeth from the corner of his lips, just the littlest twinge of pain from his own lips, "Now nobody's going to say you lack color." Faintly he's aware of the little droplet of blood trailing down his jaw, the way Shujin's focus suddenly seems to zero in on his jaw.</p><p>How he shudders like a lovestruck teenage girl when Shujin leans down catch it with a gentleness not unheard of but still rare to see. "You look good today, Saiko. Honest to God, I'd take Azuki's place if she finds your appearance to quite to par with her expectations."</p><p>Saiko will be lying if he says he's not flattered. And it does calm him, somewhat. He even manages a slightly breezy laugh as he burrows his face to Shujin's shouder, "Not sure you're allowed polygamy just yet."</p><p>Shujin chuckles, confidence practically oozing off him in waves, "Divorce is surprisingly easy to do these days."</p><p>So they're two twisted boys, because once again Saiko's laughing at a joke more scandalous than really funny, and Shujin looks smug, like he's managed to do something worthy of mention.</p><p>Later, when the laughter has subsided from both of their stomach, Saiko mutters quietly, "You have terrible jokes."</p><p>"And you a terrible humor."</p><p>"I have you to blame for that."</p><p>Shujin feigned a wounded look. "Sure. Blame all of it on me and my poor maiden soul."</p><p>Saiko snorts derisively, tightening his hold on Shujin's lapels and taking vindictive pleasure at seeing it wrinkle. "If you're a maiden, then I'm a saint."</p><p>He pulls back with a frown when Shujin just looks wrongly debauched instead of blessedly messy. He's so handsome, and Saiko's chest twinges with how fond he is of this man, twisted as he is to be kissing the groom of a wedding senseless just minutes before the ceremony. </p><p>"Not that I mind."</p><p>Just for the hell of it, he leans up to plant another kiss to Shujin's lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>